


Poisoned Mind

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared and Jensen had each other, and that was all they needed. Or at least it was until Dave showed up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Prologue

The day that Jensen first met Jared was not at all remarkable. Jensen had seen the kid, eight years old at the time, on Jensen’s usual swing at the park across the street from his house. This was not much of a surprise, there was another kid on this swing nearly every day when Jensen came down to claim it. But being the playground bully that he was, he had no problem using violence to get back what was rightfully his.

 

Jensen had studied the younger boy. By all means, he should have already marched over and kicked sand in the kids face and/or shoved him off the swing set and had him running home within a couple of seconds of arriving at the park. But he hadn’t, and he was trying to figure out what it was about the kid that had him hesitating. 

 

Maybe it was because he didn’t look like he was enjoying the swing very much. He was just sitting on it twisting in half circles, and leaning from side to side. After all, what Jensen enjoyed the most about the swing was ruining the fun of the snot-nosed brat who had it before him. Maybe that was why Jensen had watched the boy, for several minutes, then shrugged and decided to walk back to his own house. And maybe there was something remarkable, about Jensen giving up that swing for the first time in years, to a kid he didn’t know. 

 

But the meeting that Jensen remembered most had taken place a couple weeks later, in the same exact place, but late at night. He had finally managed to sneak out of the house, and the night air felt good on the bruises already coming in on his wrists. He moved without hesitation to the park, which was where he always went to seek solitude. Only this time there was someone already there. He recognized the boy from the playground. Jensen wanted to scare him away. This was his place after all, and no one was going to take what was his. But the kid looked up, and Jensen saw the way one eye was swollen nearly shut, and he changed his mind.

 

Instead, he sat down next him. “What’s your name?” He asked. It was strange, he wasn’t used to this, wasn’t used to trying to make conversation.

 

The kid seemed to hesitate before answering. “Jared.” He said. 

 

In the dim moonlight, Jensen could just barely make out the dark stains that encircled Jared’s thin wrists. _We match_ , He remembered thinking. 

 

For the rest of the night neither boy made a sound. They sat together, in a total silence that was about as far from awkward as one could get. And when the sun’s rays peaked over the horizon, and both boys snuck back to their respective houses, neither one could admit that they felt safer together in that park than they had ever felt any place else.


End file.
